Un escondite para Bakugou
by Silena Diovf
Summary: Nota lo cansado que esta y lo entiende, aunque sea un poco. Así que hace lo que cree es correcto, aun y cuando no sabe que es exactamente lo que está haciendo. Y es una completa lástima que Bakugou no venga con un manual de instrucciones a riesgo de salir hecho pedazos. Eso es lo que piensa al menos Todoroki Shoto. Al final fue una suerte no llamar a nadie.


Parecía roto.

En realidad, se veía un poco más que roto. Aterradoramente roto. Tanto física como mentalmente o eso es de lo se intenta convencer mientras deja al chico entrar en la habitación. _Su habitación._

Y es raro. Tan raro como el infierno cubierto de nubes de algodón de azúcar y más. Mas raro incluso que las sonrisas del chico que ahora se encuentra en medio de la habitación, al menos las amables no esas sonrisas de " _te mandare a volar y no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo"._

Bueno, quizás Todoroki podría hacer un par de cosas. Podría, pero probablemente no lo haga jamás. No, definitivamente no. Shoto quiere llegar a ser un buen héroe algún día, así que debe ser amable. No es porque Bakugou le caiga bien o _algo._ Es solo que eran compañeros y como tal debían llevarse bien. Y lo hacían, al menos ya no intentaban matarse cada vez que se veían después de estar un tiempo en las clases parar la licencia provisional. Eso era por demás una mejora.

Bakugou se veía totalmente fuera de lugar en su ordenada habitación. Era demasiado salvaje para la no-salvaje y tradicional habitación de Shoto. Ese día incluso se veía más salvaje que de costumbre. Con un labio roto, un rasguño en la mejilla y ¿era eso en su brazo una marca de mordida?

Teme preguntar. Lo cual es nuevo ya que Todoroki es bastante directo siempre. Incluso cuando se trata de su insufrible compañero rubio. Mas incluso cuando se trata de él. No puede evitarlo, es demasiado divertido cuando Bakugou al final explota.

Se pregunta porque lo dejo entrar. No es que Bakugou y el sean los mejores amigos. De hecho, esta bastante seguro que son mucho menos que conocidos… solo, bueno que se conocen y es algo así como muy raro. El que ya no intenten matarse cada que se veían no contaba mucho. Y Bakugou es raro. Si, debe de ser eso. Definitivamente ya que es el quien se aparece a las… Shoto mira hacia el reloj en la pared y son la once de la noche.

De acuerdo, no es tan tarde. Pero ¡Hey! Estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Y a estas alturas toda la clase 1-A sabe que debe dejar tener a Todoroki todas sus horas de sueño si quieren que actué de manera normal… o como normalmente lo hace. De una manera no muy extraña y estando dentro del límite y eso. El punto es que Bakugou lo ha despertado y el mañana no funcionara correctamente. Demonios.

Bakugou está parado en medio de su habitación ¿debería hacer algo? Como activar las medidas contra catástrofes (del tipo busca las salidas de emergencia, camina ordenadamente y no grites) o llamar a alguien. Quizás Aizawa-Sensei, él era el profesor… no, mejor no. ¿Iida, tal vez? Él era el presidente de la clase y siempre sabía que hacer (aunque dudaba que ayudaría en ese caso de lo que sea), como si estuviera programado para seguir un protocolo en cada situación y era probablemente más fácil de encontrar que Aizawa y daría menos problemas. Además, a Shoto le caía bien Iida, incluso si tenía que soportar de vez en cuando sus sermones sobre modales y etiqueta o una de sus extensos soliloquios sobre la manera correcta de utilizar las cosas.

No creía que a Bakugou le agradaría la idea, él era todo menos modales y etiqueta o de la clase de seguir reglas, pero ¿desde cuándo a Bakugou le agradaba cualquier cosa?

Aun mejor ¿Por qué lo dejo entrar en primer lugar?

Cerro la puerta, quizás debió dejarla abierta para cuando Bakugou se fuera lo que debería ser pronto o eso espera. Hasta donde sabe Bakugou quizás fuera como esa clase de vampiro que una vez que lo dejas entrar ya no se quieren ir. Eso sería malo ya que Bakugou tenía esa fea tendencia a hacer explotar las cosas. A Todoroki le gustaban sus cosas y aun más cuando están completas y no hechas pedacitos.

Estaba divagando, Bakugou no era un vampiro ¿cierto? ¿existían si quiera los vampiros?

Nop. No, no y no.

Ni siquiera en un mundo donde en realidad existían los _héroes._

Si a Todoroki le preguntaran (y no, nadie lo hizo) el diría que Bakugou es más como un perro… un perro con rabia. O un gato. Sí, eso. Un gato, uno de esos que tienen un gran complejo de superioridad y siempre están dando arañazos y bufidos a la gente que se acerca. A los gatos también les gusta arañar las cosas, probablemente las cosas de las personas que odia, como Todoroki. Sería mejor que Bakugou fuera un vampiro. Uno que estuviera fuera de su habitación, así Todoroki podría dormir y todos serian felices. Todos excepto Bakugou, pero huh ¿a quién le importa?

Quizás Midoriya. Definitivamente Midoriya. ¿No debería ir Bakugou con Midoriya ya que el chico parecía milagrosamente no odiarlo? Probablemente Shoto debería llamar a Midoriya. El sabio tratar con personas y eso y aun más importante, el sabio tratar con Bakugou. Un chico bastante sorprendente en su opinión.

Pero estaba divagando. Debería comenzar ya que entre más rápido lo haga más rápido Bakugou se iría ¿no? Y entonces Shoto podrá volver a dormir y las cosas dejaran de complicarse. Así que hizo lo más natural: preguntar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Bakugou le miro entonces.

Oh. Era eso. De verdad se veía muy perdido. Lanzo un suspiro al aire. Bakugou no debería verse de esa manera. Tan vulnerable. Como un león incapaz de rugir y al que le han quitado las garras, ¿Qué podía ser más triste(ademas de que el habia decidiso arbitrariamente estar en la habitación de Todoroki claro? Eso hace que Shoto se olvidara que… bueno que olvidara su asqueroso carácter de mierda. Pero le gustaría creer que no es una mala persona. Así que… eso.

—El está frente a mi habitación.

Eso no decía nada. Además, Bakugou no había dicho ni una grosería (aun cuando solo había dicho una frase) lo cual daba un poco de miedo porque al menos la mitad de lo que Bakugou decía eran insultos, que no lo hiciera era como entrar a la cocina y no hallar comida. Aunque claro a Todoroki no le dejaban entrar a menudo a la cocina (lo cual lo hacía aún mas insólito), no desde aquella vez que su sopa casi cobro vida, al menos eso es lo que los chicos afirmaron, Shoto cree que exageraban. Completamente. Además, no existen las zanahorias zombis sin importar lo que Ashido diga y si lo hicieran Shoto está bastante seguro que no saldrían de su sopa.

—¿Quién?

—El idiota

—Claro

No, en realidad nada estaba claro. Pero Shoto quería que eso, sea lo que sea terminara.

—Podrías decirle que se vaya—sugirió

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

Ahora Bakugou se veía molesto seguro creyendo que se estaba burlando de él. Todoroki lo sabía por el movimiento de sus cejas. Gracias normalidad.

—A la persona fuera de tu habitación-aclaro.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No escuchara y…

—¿Y?

—¿Acaso te estas burlando de mí?

—Ah…

Estaba parado frente a él. Bakugou estaba inmóvil… y había sangre deslizándose de su labio roto.

—¿Debería llamar a alguien?

Todoroki no tenía mucha experiencia auxiliando a amigos que estaban en problemas. No en esta clase de problemas. Y en realidad era también porque no tenía muchos amigos y los que tenía generalmente no lo hacían eso de meterse en lo típicos dramas adolecentes de … lo que sea y ellos solo llamaban si había un temible villano involucrado. Todoroki no veía a ningún villano (y Bakugou por más que lo pareciera no lo era), así que estaba un poco perdido. Además, Bakugou ni siquiera era su amigo lo que volvía toda la situación aún más estresante.

—No.

—¿No?

—No…

Entonces los ojos de Bakugou estaban entrecerrados de manera peligrosa y sonaba molesto así que Todoroki se limitó a asentir. No era de su incumbencia (era por eso que se preguntaba que hacía de entre todos los lugares Bakugou en su cuarto).

—Ya vuelvo.

Todoroki estaba bastante seguro de que tenía algunas cosas de primeros auxilios en el baño. Fue a por ellas y un par de minutos después estaba de regreso. Bakugou seguía en el mismo lugar. Como una estatua. Una estatua muy inoportuna. Quizás de la manera en que se vería su estatua cuando se convierta en héroe unos años después (si se hace lo suficiente bueno como decía que seria).

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Shoto puso cara perpleja. Bakugou también, como si de un espejo se tratara ¿debería darle las cosas y que se cure por sí mismo? ¿no?

No.

Todo se está volviendo demasiado para su cabeza. Bakugou era demasiado para su cabeza. Siempre lo era. Y necesitaba dormir _YA_.

—Siéntate ¿sí? —dijo con la voz derrotada señalando la silla de su escritorio.

Bakugou fue sorpresivamente obediente. A lo mejor no quería que Todoroki lo corra. O quizás es que esas heridas dolían. _Se veían dolorosas._ Se preguntó cómo se las hizo. En especial la mordida. Era intrigante, tal vez esa era la razón de porque aún no lo echara.

—Entonces… ¿Quién es el idiota? —estaba limpiando con algodón el labio partido. Bakugou se veía un poco desenfocado y le lanzo una mala mirada _¿Qué?_ Shoto solo tenía curiosidad y además lo estaba ayudando, por lo menos podría decirle el porqué.

—Tú, probablemente. Maldito bastardo.

—Eso es… muy grosero de tu parte. Me refiero a tu habitación ¿Quién es el idiota que no deja que el gran Bakugou Katsuki entre en su habitación?

Su voz quizás tenía un poco de veneno, pero él se lo merecía. Bakugou se veía renuente a contestar, era demasiado orgulloso y el estar en su cuarto debía serle ya lo bastante difícil para encima responder también sus preguntas. Todoroki por lo regular intentaría no hacer sentir incomodo a un amigo pero Bakugou y el no eran amigos(aunque a Todoroki no le importaría cambiar eso), rivales quizás. Y tiene curiosidad.

—El inútil de Deku.

—Oh.

Quizás si fue bueno el no llamar a Midoriya después de todo. Entonces el drama se trasladaría a su habitación y no lo dejarían dormir.

Los labios de Bakugou estaban bien o tan bien como podían estarlo. Y él estaba sorpresivamente calmado. Todoroki empezaba a desinfectar el arañazo en la mejilla cuando todo se sumió en un silencio perturbadoramente tranquilo.

Era insoportable.

—Estoy seguro que podrías hacer que se aleje como haces siempre ¿no?

Bakugou alzo la mirada y se vio tan cansado que Todoroki se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Sus ojos carmesíes eran como los de un demonio que promete sufrimiento. Como si en ellos se contuvieran las mismas llamas del infierno. A Todoroki siempre le habían parecido como un volcán (que era seguramente una extensión del infierno). Previsiblemente impredecible y a punto de estallar en cualquier momento calcinando todo a su paso… Un volcán que actúa como un gato con complejo de superioridad.

Peligroso.

Pero ese día no. Era como si el fuego se hubiese extinguido y el orgullo ido de vacaciones.

—No tengo ganas de peleas inútiles y él está siendo más idiota de lo normal.

Le sonó extraño la manera en como lo dijo. Las palabras, el tono, todo. Demasiado familiar. Y Todoroki quizás estaba un poco celoso. Desde que los conoció había sospechado que Midoriya y Bakugou tenían algo (algo así como lo de que Midoriya era el hijo secreto de All Might, así que solo lo saco de su cabeza). Ellos se conocían algo así como desde siempre y tienen apodos y todo eso. Todoroki no estaba celoso _de esa manera._ Sino del sentimiento de tener a alguien que te conozca así de bien. _Solo eso._ Además no era en absoluto su asunto.

Y todavía le quedaba algo importante que preguntar.

—¿Midoriya te mordió?

Bien, no era eso lo que quería preguntar y no quería que las cosas se volvieran aún más extrañas. Pero la cara de Bakugou lo valió.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

En las últimas semanas Todoroki había llegado a conocer mejor a Bakugou. No solo el exterior que mostraba a todos sino lo que ocultaba bajo toda esa ira y arrogancia desmedida. Fue bastante sorprendente. Bakugou lo era y quizás llego a entender un poco el cómo podía Midoriya admirarlo como lo hacía.

Y odiaba admitir (aunque fuera solo en su mente) que llego a respetarlo por quien Bakugou era (personalidad fuera) o _más que eso_ ( _algo_ que no está listo para afrontar en un futuro cercano). Al menos una vez obviados todos sus defectos. Pero Shoto no lo hacía porque ¿Dónde quedaba la diversión entonces?

—Te puedo preguntar algo—estaba tratando la mordida, se veía algo profunda y fue tan fuerte como para sacarle sangre. Shoto estaba seguro de no poder causar una mordida así. No tenía esa clase de boca(la suya era demasiado pequeña) o dientes tan afilados. Tampoco cree que Midoriya la haya hecho.

—Bien—contesto el chico dando un suspiro.

—¿Por qué aquí? —cuestiono—. Ya sabes, podrías haber ido a pedir ayuda a cualquier otro… mmm un amigo.

Él se encoge de hombros, seguía viéndose perdido y un poco avergonzado. Y es entonces cuando la verdad le golpea. ¡Claro! Los amigos de Bakugou harían un montón de preguntas, en el remoto caso que Bakugou los considerara algo más que decoraciones. Quizás le único al que veía como un igual era a Kirishima. Pero Bakugou estaría demasiado avergonzado pidiéndole ayuda a él para esconderse de Midoriya por lo que sea que estén peleando. Seguro que Kirishima creería que era raro, el que Bakugou eluda una pelea con Midoriya y aun más cuando _realmente_ tenía un motivo para "mandarlo a volar".

Lo cual hacia todo aún más raro para Shoto ¿Cómo diablo lo veía Bakugou a él? Porque Bakugou decidió que Todoroki podría ayudarle y no se burlaría como lo harían Kirishima, Kaminari o Sero. Toda la situación era demasiado surrealista.

Estaba demasiado ansioso por una respuesta.

—No lo sé—dijo después de pensarlo un poco—. Solo fuiste la primera persona que se me ocurrió. Además nadie me buscaría aquí.

En eso Todoroki estaba de acuerdo. Nadie que buscara a Bakugou acudiría a Todoroki. Le molestaba un poco. No quiere saber la razón. Además, que no creía que eso fuera suficiente motivo para el rubio de acudir a él.

—Y, entonces ¿Quién te mordió? —pregunto mientras comenzaba a vendar dicha mordedura.

¡Por All Might! Bakugou se había vuelto rojo. Y se miraba algo así como demasiado surreal ya que no estaba enojado. Bakugou solo enrojecía cuando se enoja. Y era demasiado adorable de una manera increíble. Todoroki deseo tener una cámara ahí mismo.

Luego el momento paso. Pero Todoroki tenía una nueva meta, hacer que algo así ocurriese de nuevo, y no es que sea _una excusa_ para estar más alrededor del rubio. Era solo por la ciencia. Y el internet.

—Kirishima—contesto a regañadientes y la mordida tuvo más sentido entonces, aunque no po _r qué_ y por alguna razón Bakugou estaba siendo sincero y no muy insultante. No que Todoroki se quejara. Solo era anormal.

—¿Por qué?

El brazo quedo vendado. Todoroki decidió que lo hizo bien. No como Recovery Girl obviamente. Pero no mal.

—¿Vas a seguir haciendo preguntas estúpidas?

Todoroki no puede evitarlo, sonríe. Es divertido ver a Bakugou de esta manera. Casi como si fueran amigos.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí más tiempo? —pregunto de vuelta. Era divertido, pero Bakugou se veía incomodo—. No me importa ¿sabes? No mientras me dejes dormir. Pero quizás Midoriya se cansó de esperar y fue a su cuarto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Aún queda Kirishima en caso de que el estúpido nerd no haya entrado a mi habitación a esperarme.

Ah, claro. Kirishima y Bakugou son vecinos de habitación.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas, no le diré a nadie— Bakugou se ve un poco desconcertado cuando termina de hablar, Todoroki también lo estaba, no entiende de donde nace esa necesidad por ayudar al rubio—. Pero tienes que decirme porque Kirishima te mordió, ¿se pelearon? ¿por eso le evitas?

Generalmente Todoroki no estaría tan curioso por la vida personal de otras persona si no era necesario. Pero de nuevo, había algo que no sabía definir que había llamado su atención en Bakugou, algo además de todo _lo obvio_.

Se recostó en el tatami viendo al rubio que seguía sentado en la silla de su pequeño escritorio. Como un niño que espera una historia para dormir y le señalo un espacio libre por si se quedaría. Bien podría marcharse si quería, Todoroki curo sus heridas y no se sentiría mal si él se iba. Algo así como un acto de buena fe para demostrarle al otro que podían estar en una habitación por voluntad propia y sin gruñirse como perros (aunque Bakugou pareciera más un gato). De que podían ser al menos amigos.

Bakugou miro la puerta y luego el espacio vacío, repitió la acción un par de veces y al final pareció decidir que no quería nada con Kirishima o Midoriya. Se sentó en el lugar libre y le contemplo quizás pensando por donde comenzar. Estaba demasiado cerca y Todoroki no tenía como distraerse curando alguna herida. Mal momento para decidir que Bakugou en realidad no era tan feo. Aunque tampoco era guapo(no es que Todoroki sepa mucho al respecto de todas formas), al menos no de la forma en las chicas lo juzgarían. No era _lindo._

Bakugou poseía una belleza demasiado aguda, _afilada._ Como lo sería un incendio o un desastre natural. La erupción de un volcán. Hermoso y sorprendente de manera poco convencional y peligrosa. De la forma en que cualquiera que se acerque demasiado saldría herido. Todoroki siempre fue un poco más que inmune a ese tipo de cosas y el tenia no uno sino dos quirks bastante fuertes, capaz de soportarlo. Sin embargo, sospechaba que no era ese el tipo de fuerza necesaria para que Bakugou le dejara ver voluntariamente a través de todo el orgullo y prepotencia que mostraba.

Todoroki podía arriesgarse a acercarse lo suficiente y si salía herido quizás valdría la pena.

—Bien, supongo que esto es culpa de la pelea que Deku y yo tuvimos hace algunas semanas cuando el curso inicio.

—Lo recuerdo—Todoroki lo alentó.

—Ese día nosotros… discutimos sobre lo que paso cuando la liga de villanos me llevo—el no dijo secuestro, en realidad nunca lo hizo antes—. sobre lo de All Might y su retiro…

Bakugou le conto lo que paso con voz lenta y cadenciosa, como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero lo necesitara. Como si seguía con ello explotaría y eso sería demasiado irónico. Todoroki estaba seguro de que omitió muchas cosas, pero dijo lo suficiente para que él lo entendiera un poco mejor.

De cómo se había sentido culpable del retiro de All Might, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarse a sí mismo sin ayuda y todo lo que lo había atormentado durante ese tiempo. También que Midoriya estaba ahí y que era un entrometido, el cómo Bakugou lo había estado evitando las últimas semanas en el poco tiempo libre que tenían, de un par de visitas al consejero escolar _que es un completo inútil_ y el cómo Midoriya al ver que Bakugou no quería hablar sobre el asunto con él fue con Kirishima con el chisme. Kirishima y Bakugou eran amigos o algo así, en opinión de Bakugou el pelirrojo no era tan malo y debilucho como los otros y lo respetaba por eso. Pero él no era débil y no necesitaba que nadie fuera a hacer lo que el estúpido Deku creyera que Bakugou necesitara. Así que había terminado discutiendo con Kirishima y luego peleando(pelea que Bakugou comenzó), Kirishima había estado un poco estresado con algún asunto de su pasantía, y todo les había explotado en la cara, ahí fue cuando le explico cómo es que durante la pelea al no querer solo endurecer su piel pero no hacer mucho daño Kirishima le había mordido, lo más cercano que había tenido había sido uno de los brazos de Bakugou(Todoroki no pudo evitar sonreír en esa parte, Bakugou era inesperadamente bueno contando historias),al final el rubio había hecho explotar la cara de Kirishima y la resistencia de este se quebró y Bakugou se fue hacia su habitación, al abrirse el elevador había atisbado los cabellos verdes de su compañero(Bakugou afirmo que Kirishima le había avisado), así que continuo hasta arriba. Al último piso que era donde se encontraba Todoroki (Bakugou tenía una muy buena memoria al parecer, recordaba en donde estaban las habitaciones de los otros tras ver una vez los planos de habitaciones).

Al final Todoroki se estaba quedando dormido. Ya eran las doce de la noche. Él había estado escuchado atentamente y sin intervenir.

—No tengo problema en que te quedes a dormir aquí. De verdad—sus cejas se arrugaron—. Al menos que patees al dormir ¿lo haces?

—No—una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bakugou, parecía sincera, lo cual era bastante raro y algo difícil de asimilar, pero Todoroki podría acostumbrarse. Parecía que algo había cambiado en el transcurso de la historia y quizás ellos eran algo así como amigos ahora. Luego la sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, mas como lo que Bakugou solía ser—. Pero a veces mis manos explotan por accidente si sudo demasiado.

—Es una suerte entonces que no haga mucho calor—no pudiste evitar contestar. Era raro pero no se sentía mal. Era divertido.

Todoroki sentía los ojos pesados, no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse despierto hasta tarde y la voz de Bakugou había sido demasiado buena adormeciéndolo, el sería bueno como cuentacuentos si su carrera como héroe terminaba. Quizás podría burlarse con ello otro día. Seria entretenido.

Estaba en el borde de la inconciencia y creyó escuchar a Bakugou murmurar algo. Pero se quedó dormido. Mañana podría preguntarle si lo recordaba.

Al final Todoroki decidió que la razón por la que Bakugou había huido de los chicos es que ellos lo habían estado _acosando_ demasiado. Bakugou solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sin sentirse como un idiota o patético, en absoluto frágil. No quería ninguna clase de consuelo u opinión, solo que le oyeran. Justo lo que Todoroki había hecho.

Todoroki lo entendía un poco. Bakugou no era una persona a la que podías obligar a hacer cualquier cosa. O lo tomas o lo dejas. Decidió entonces que quería ser su amigo. Por lo menos. Quizás Bakugou tuviera un carácter de mierda que opacaba todo lo bueno que tenía, pero a Shoto siempre le quedaría el consuelo que estaría ahí si necesitaba apoyo en una pelea o que le contaran un cuento.

Al final simplemente se quedo dormido.


End file.
